Big Sister of Class 1-A
by Alamo9112
Summary: Ten years she went missing. Ten years he was searching. Now at the steps of UA, can Bakugou rise to top in hopes of finding his first young love (IT'S FRIEND DAMMIT). Meanwhile, a group of well experienced and top heroes has found a clue to said girl at the bottom of the ocean floor withing the Ring of Fire. FemIzuxKatsu. Rating T for now.


**(July 15, 20xx)**

Our story starts in a small town of Musutafu, Japan at a large apartment complex housing many multiple families in each living residence. Today is just an ordinary day for most of the residents in Musutafu. However, to some people, it was a very special day because of one extremely special little girl.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZUMI!"**

That's right, today was the 5th birthday of young Izumi Midoriya. To other people, Izumi was an adorable little girl with messy black hair edged in green placed above her bright emerald eyes which were above a pair of 4 dotted freckles in a diamond formation. To the people that knew her, she was more than an adorable little girl. To those people, she was an extremely kind, charismatic, and selfless person that only wish for the betterment of the people around her.

The people surrounding Izumi that were there to celebrate her birthday were a small but all loving number of people ranging from her mom Inko Midoriya to the Bakugou family of three.

Midoriya Inko is an average height woman with forest green hair and has a pair of beautiful emerald eyes along with a beautiful slim body. The Bakugous consist of Masaru Bakugou, his wife Mitsuki Bakugou, and their son Katsuki Bakugou. **(****AN: Due to my laziness, I won't describe the Bakugous.) **

"Okay Izumi, make a wish.", said Inko ash she was recording the moment in her smartphone. After thinking over her wish with her eyes shut, Izumi opened her eyes and blew out the 5 orange flames flickering above the colored wax sticks.

"Hey Izu, what did you wish for?" Katsuki "Kaachan" Bakugou said to her friend. Ever since their mothers introduced them to each other, Katsuki and Izumi stuck to each other like glue and their parents always loved to tease both of them about their likeness with each other resulting in either a blushing stuttering mess or a blushing explosive rebuttal.

Just like those moments, Izumi was again blushing and stuttering while trying to reply to Katsuki's question.

"W-W-Well, I-I wi-wished that w-we would b-b-be h-h-heroes t-together and th-that y-you would b-b-be there f-for me wh-when I n-ne-need you."

When Izumi finished saying her wish, it was Katsuki's tune to blush up a storm while his mother looked at him with amusement written in her face.

"You hear that brat? You better be there when she needs you for anything. You got that _*wink* *wink_" said Mitsuki.

And just like that, Katsuki's head immediately snapped his head towards his mother and yelled, "SHUT YOU OLD HAG, I HEARD WHAT IZU SAID!"

"OLD HAG?! I'M ONLY TWENTY-EIGHT YEARS OLD YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

**(AN: I did the math)**

"THAT'S OLD TO ME YOU WRINKLY OLD PRUNE!"

And just like most of the time since Katsuki understood words, he and his mother kept yelling and screaming at each other's throat over small little things. The rest of the people just sweatdropped in the background while Izumi was giggling over how "funny" things escalated even on her birthday.

The bickering was getting out of hand so Masaru decided to intervene."Can you both please calm down right now, we still haven't eaten the cake yet."

Just as the word "cake" left Masaru's mouth, both Izumi and Katsuki appeared in their seats faster than they can say All Might while waiting to eat some delicious cake.

**(AN: Their kids, what kid doesn't love cake?)**

The three parents' faces turned from shock to amusement as Inko walked to the cake and started cutting it into small pieces.

After an hour of eating the delicious cake, it was time to open the presents. From her mother, Izumi received a rare limited edition All Might action figure that was specially made to be indestructible under any environmental conditions. Mitsuki's gift consisted of a digital notebook and pen with the ability to print and save any words or drawings implemented by the user. Masaru's gift consisted of a chibi version of Present Mic's head (cause Izumi always thought that Present Mic's radio podcast is always funny to hear) designed as a hair clip which Izumi happily attached on the left side of her hair.

And for Katsuki?

Katsuki walked up to Izumi with both hands behind his back while sporting another blush on his face. Izumi was confused about his actions until he presented Izumi with a red velvet box. At this scene, the parents were having wild imaginations of what Katsuki was about to do. Fortunately, or unfortunately (depends on how you see it), the box contained a silver chained necklace with the word "ULTRA" attached at the center made of gold. To Izumi, it was the prettiest thing she ever saw in her life.

"Kaachan, wh-what is it?" said a timid Izumi.

"Th-That's a two-piece n-necklace Izu. I have the o-other half." said Katsuki as he pulled out a necklace similar to Izumi's but has the words "PLUS" written in gold instead.

"Wow Kaachan, it's very pretty! I like it!" replied Izumi as she tried to put the necklace around her neck.

The necklace itself was indeed beautiful. It took Katsuki about three months' worth of favors from his mother to help buy the two-piece necklace despite not knowing that Mitsuki would have bought the necklace anyway and decided to use Katsuki to help her with her chores. What was funny was that Izumi and Katsuki didn't know that a two-piece necklace is used for people that had a deep connection or relationship with one another and Mitsuki was gonna have a very fun day when either one of them finds out in the future.

"H-Here Izu, let me help you," said Katsuki as he went behind Izumi and help hook the necklace around her.

The parents were silently soaking in the scene into their minds and phones until Inko said, "Okay you two, how about a picture of just you two behind the cake?" The two children went behind the cake as they posed for the picture. The pose they selected were of them holding each other with their arms on the other person's shoulder while smiling at the camera.

It was the most cutest scene that will ever be engraved in the parent's memory and will always be remembered in a 4x8 inch woodened framed picture.

That picture will make everyone in the room to remember this day as one of the happiest moments...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and the most tragic moment of their lives.

* * *

**(Later that day)  
**

_Musutafu Beach_

In Musutafu, there was no location that provided a more beautiful scenery than Musutafu Beach. With its unpolluted view of the horizon that can become stunning to the eye depending on the time and weather and the cliffs that surround this wide land of sand, it was the perfect location to host any peaceful events like a romantic date between two couples or, in this case, to relax at the beach with family and friends.

The parents were having a blast as they were doing what parents would usually do: talk about things that interested them. Izumi and Kaachan, on the other hand, decided to be very active as they played around in the sand with the action figure Izumi got from her mother. Some of the games they played included sandcastle building and a game of villain and heroes with Izumi being the hero.

Unknown to them however was that a periscope popped out of the ocean as it spied on the children playing near the water. More specifically, Izumi. The periscope kept looking at Izumi for the next five minutes until the periscope hid below the ocean surface. A second later, a trail of minuscule bubbles could be seen heading towards the sand-covered surface.

* * *

**_With Izumi and Katsuki_**

Another round of the game 'heroes and villains' was finished and Izumi believed it was the right time to ask something very important from young Katsuki.

"H-Hey Kaachan." started Izumi

"Yeah Izu?"

"W-We w-w-will be h-heroes t-together, right?"

"Of course Izu! We will be the best hero duo ever in the world! HA HA HA"

"Even though...I'm quirkless?"

That question caught Katsuki's full attention.

After her fourth birthday last year, Izumi and her mother went to the hospital for a quirk test since quirks would appear naturally after a person's fourth birthday. More than half a year flew by after Izumi's fourth birthday and her quirk still didn't manifest physically, so thus the reason for the hospital visit.

She was called absent for three days.

After those three days of absence, she was back at the daycare and had a somewhat hazy glow in her eyes as children surrounded her for questions that went unanswered. Nobody knew why she was gone for three days except for Izumi and her mother knew.

Now, Katsuki finally understood why she has become very timid and shy as of late: she was quirkless and was afraid of being despised by everyone if they knew of her status. The three days of absence were Izumi's coping with what she is and how her dream of saving others has become a pipe dream no matter how much she despises the thought.

Izumi was always hailed as an intelligent child when she was able to understand words. The adults at the daycare were always amazed at Izumi's intellect when she evolved her understanding of things from children books to the daily news in merely eight months (give or take a few days). Because of her understanding of the world, she knew just how much quirklessness was seen as a disability that nobody wish to interact with. Even more so that no one without a quirk has ever become a hero. Asking this question to her only friend was the one thing Izumi need to reassure about for not only the sake of herself, but also to Katsuki about their future together.

The answer she received reassured that everything will be ok.

"So what if your quirkless?! That just means you need to work harder than anyone else if we want to be heroes together! Just believe in yourself, work your butt off, and you can do anything you want!" yelled Katsuki with great confidence in his voice.

"K-Kachaan" Izumi croaked as that was the only warning Katsuki got until he was slammed into the sandy beach with Izumi hugging tightly onto Katsuki's small form.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried Izumi as tears started to fall onto Katsuki who was growing redder by the second in the face due to the close contact they were having.

"OK IZUMI! YOU HAPPY NOW CAUSE GET OFF OF ME, YOU'RE GETTING SNOT ALL OVER ME!" yelled Katsuki

"H-Heh heh, you l-liked it, d-d-didin't you?"

"Sh-Shut up! Now get off, it's time to go home!"

"*snifff* O-Okay, let's go home."

After their little talk, Izumi and Katsuki arrived to the where their parents were.

"Are you two done?" said Mitsuki?

Both of the children all nodded together as the parents decided to finish their talk.

"Alright, then lets go home and enjoy some cartoons on the tv then." said Inko.

Izumi and Katsuki bothed cheered for having more time to be together and watch cartoon at the same time and started following the parents back to higher grounds.

However, before they even took a second step, a burst of power made both families be rocketed off the ground and toward the wall ahead of them. The minute the families made contact to the wall, all of the adults were instantly knocked out and Izumi as well. Katsuki was the only one that managed to stay conscious.

Conscious enough to ingrain what happened next as the worst moment in his short life.

Despite being disoriented enough he was able to see two figures wearing old fashioned clothing wearing weird ball party masks walking towards them in an awkward pattern.

When the two figures got closer, one of them started talking.

"Wow, you sure used a lot of Eve for that plasmid."

_"w-what, wh-who are they?"_ Katsuki said in his mind

"Don't matter, got the job done. Now come on, the boss said he wants the girl. Lets grab her and get out of here before those flatfoot comes knocking around." said the other figure.

_"wh-what are they talking about? wh-what girl?" _

_"!"_

_"D-Don't Tell me!"_

"Alright little girl, you are coming with us. Don't know what makes you special, but if the boss wants you, we gotta do our job see?" said the first man despite the girl being unconscious. One of the men then picked up the girl and carried her over his shoulder as they head into the ocean towards a spherical brownish looking diving pod while leaving the girl's hair for the world to see.

Hair that was recognizably black dipped with forest green around the edges.

"_I-Izu!" _thought Katsuki as he tried crawl to get to the two men.

"I-Izu!" this time Katsuki yelled with all his might **(pun not intended)** while getting the attention of the the two men.

"What's this, one of them is still awake? Wow, that's some kid" said the second man as he walked over to Katsuki and kneeled right in front him with both knees pointing outwards in a V shape and elbows leaning on the kneecaps.

When Katsuki tried to look at the face of the would be kidnappers, he wasn't sure if he was still disoriented or not because despite wearing a mask, Katsuki could clearly see that the man had an ugly disoriented face that could make grown men sick which was facing at him .

"G-Gi-Give b-back I-Izu y-you u-u-ugly b-b-bastard." croaked Katsuki without an inch of fear.

"Oh Hoh, we got a chatterbox here Frank!" said the second man.

"Doesn't matter, we gotta get outta here. Don't want the coppers come walking on us." said the first man now identified as Frank as he walked towards the pod with Izumi still unconscious in his arms.

"Alright, alright, give me a minute here with this kid." said the second man now known as Dave look intently at Katsuki.

"Don't know who you are, but you won't be seeing us anytime soon. Say goodbye to your gal there friend, you probably won't see her again" said Dave with a sick, cold, smirky tone.

"!" Katsuki gasped at the statement as Dave stood up and went into the pod after Frank.

The last thing Katsuki saw before darkness taking over his vision was the mysterious scuba pod diving into the depths of the ocean with Izu's kind and smiley face in his mind.

* * *

**_(Few Hours Later, Musutafu Hospital)_**

When Katsuki woke up, the first thing he saw what white.

Slowly, the whiteness slowly became clearer to reveal that he was in a hospital room as the smell of disinfectant invaded his nose.

_"Wh-Wha-, Where am_ I?" thought Katsuki as he tried to turn his head to look round the room. When he did, he saw his mom hunching over the bed sleeping in her arms and his dad sleeping wearily on a nearby chair.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" croaked Katsuki as the couple slowly woke up form their slumber.

As if a switch was suddenly flicked over, the couple quickly surrounded their only son.

"Oh my god! Katsuki! Are you alright!?" yelled Mitsuki in a hushed voice due to her being at a hospital.

"You ok son?" said Masaru in a calm but equally worried tone towards Katsuki

"Y-Yeah, I th-think I'm-", before Katsuki could say more, the events of happened earlier came rushing back into Katsuki's head.

"Wait! Wh-Where's Izu?"

Both of the couple responded with nothing but a sad and depressed expression on their faces.

"Katsuki, Izumi-, she's-" started Mitsuki.

Before she could say more, a loud female voice was heard outside the room.

"PEASE! TELL ME YOU FOUND HER! TELL ME YOU FOUND MY IZUMI!" yelled a familiar female voice at an unknown figure.

Katsuki's focus was then adverted to the door which showed the figure talking the women in a quite tone and then slowly entered the room revealing a plain looking man wearing a light brown trench coat with short black hair.

"Hello Bakugou-san, I'm Tsukauchi Naomasa. I'm a detective from the Musutafu police department. I would like to ask you a few questions." said the man now identified as Noamasa.

"Where's Izu?" Katsuki said in a slow menacing

"Bakugou-san, can you please first answer a few-"

"I said where's Izu?!" yelled Katsuki

"..."

"...I'm sorry to tell you this...but... Izumi is missing. She was last seen with you and your parents earlier today."

Katsuki gaped in shock as he slowly processed what he just heard and then slowly said,

"...no"

"I know that this might seem impossible to understand but-"

"No!"

"It might be hard to accept but-"

"**NO!** IZU ISN'T MISSING, SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!"

Those words froze all the occupants in the room.

"Wh-What do you mean Kastuki?" said Inko.

"...Izu was taken by these weird...ugly...people."

Tsukauchi pulled out his notebook as he asked Katsuki, "Can you describe these 'people'?"

"They were wearing vests with dirty work shirts and dress pants. They wore those fancy party masks and I can't blame em." said Katsuki.

"Why's that?"

"Their face. Its... I don't know.. uh messed up. Like...someone ran a lawnmower over their face and did a terrible job stitching it back together."

"Anything else?"

"They had his round scuba diving thing that they escaped in with Izu."

Tsukauchi wrote detail he heard down until he was finished and put his notebook back in his pocket.

"Thank you very much Bakugou-san for telling me this. I'll leave you four to rest."

Just before Tsukauchi walked out of the door though, Katsuki caught his attention.

"Hey detective."

"Yes Bakugou-san?"

"...Those men...one of them said that I would never see Izu again."

Tsukauchi widened his eyes with realization at that statement.

"..Please detective...prove him wrong."

Tsukauchi just looked at Katsuki and said,

"...I'll do everything in my power to find Izumi."

"...Alright...Thanks."

Tsukauchi nodded and left the two families (or one whole family and a mother) at peace. The minute he left the room though, he pulled a phone and called someone.

_...RING..._

_...RING..._

_...RIN-_

_"Hello?" _said a voice over the phone

"There's been another one. A quirkless girl named Izumi Midoriya."

_"Oh my, their broadening their selection now. I think most of my theories of_ **_him _**_behind these actions can be put at rest now _"

"Yeah, I also got discriptions of the kidnappers this time. According to the discription, it doesn't have **his** signature in it at all."

_"That is great news, can you tell me the details?"  
_

"Not over the phone, someone might here this conversation. I'll see you at your office."

_"Alright, see you soon detective."_

"See you soon Nedzu." said Tsukauchi as he hang up the phone and walked to his car to UA academy not knowing that a certain little blonde headed boy was listening to the

conversation.

* * *

_**(Unknown**** Location)**_

A local tv news channel was playing on the screen in a dark and homey room filled with documents, files, and reports from all over Japan.

_"In local news of Musutafu, a little girl by the name of Izumi Midoriya went missing earlier today and police has yet to reveal any further information. What the police can reveal is that Izumi is described as a little 5 year old girl with green bushy hair and green colored eyes and was last seen wearing an orange shirt and gray brown pants and that she is quirkless. If there's anyone that knows anything about the location of this poor little girl, it would be of great help to report it the nearest police station." _

As the channel focused on another recent story, one man was instead paying attention to what he just heard from the reporter as he slowly reached a hidden compartment in a desk which revealed documents that were so old, some of the ink is almost faded. What caught the man's interest however was an old family photograph of four: a man, a woman, and two boys wearing 1940's style clothing. The female is obviously of Asian decent standing next to the man who was in fact of American decent. The two boys were standing side by side smiling at the camera with great happiness. The man however, is of American descent showing his face of neutrality towards the camera.

"Is this what have stooped down to? Kidnapping quirkless girls to help you gain more wealth? I hope you realize that every action, no matter how small, has consequences and what you do will all bite you back hard in the end. I hope your happy cause it will be short lived...father...

...

..no...

...

...

...**RYAN."**

* * *

_**(Another Unknown**** Location)**_

_DRIP..._

_..._

_..._

_DRIP..._

_..._

'Wh-Wha..'

...

_DRIP..._

_..._

_..._

_DRIP..._

'Wh-Where..'

As the sound of water dripping down on cold tiled floors surrounds the room, little Izumi slowly woke up to to white light permeating her vision.

'Thi- This isn't the beach.'

As Izumi's vision becomes clearer, she realizes that she was laying down on a table with a large surgical light beaming down on her small figure.

'Wh-Where am I?'

Izumi slowly tried to get up but was stopped harshly as if something was keeping her down onto the table.

When she tried to look at her own figure, she noticed that her ankles, legs, wrists, arms, chest, neck, and forehead were strapped to the table. Her arms right against her side, her legs at least a foot apart from each other, her chest strapped tightly around her to the table. The neck barely being chocked by the tightness of the straps. And finally, her head forced to rest onto the table giving her minimum view of what (and who) was in the room.

"...the subject...quirkless...first...if successful...city...used to be."

Slowly, Izumi's peripheral hearing began to return to her as she heard a man talking in english with a japanese accent into a large brownish rectangle device in his hands as he slowly walked back and forth in front of the table that held Izumi in place.

Before the man could turn off the device, Izumi decided to say something.

"Wh-Wha-"

"Ah, you're awake. Looks like I don't have to wake you up with smelling salt after all."

"Wh-Where a-am I?"

"Where you are does not matter. What matters is the operation."

"O-Op-Operation?"

"Why yes, how else am I going to put this inside of you?" said the man as he brought up a jar filled with brown greenish liquid to the brim.

Izumi froze in horror not because of the jar or the liquid, but the thing inside both of them: a large slug like creature with many bright orbs spread along its body.

"Wh-What is that?" said Izumi timidly.

"This little girl is a sea slug. Despite being a simple little thing, we have made many wonderful things thanks to this particular species of slugs. Now, we must begin the operation, my boss' time is money so the faster I do this, the quicker things will run." said the doctor.

Slowly, the doctor brought the slug and his tools closer to the table and delicately opened the jar and picked up a medium sized scalpel.

"The slug has be inserted into your abdomen to ensure the highest level of production of our needs. However, you will have to be conscious for operation since the slug can only delve into a host with their brain levels in the gamma cycle (superconscious)." said the doctor as he slowly made his way to the even more horror stricken Izumi who was trying to move her body in any way possible.

"Now don't worry, this operation will be a quick one if you don't move. Try to relax, the slug will do whatever it takes to get into its host. Believe me when I say this: this operation won't hurt...much." said the doctor as he proceeds to an unwilling operation where the only thing that filled the room that day was a painful, screeching, childish like scream which lasted for who knows how long until the screech toned down to nothing but painful chocked sobs.

"By the way, my name is _**Yi Suchong**_...but you can call me...**_Papa Suchong_**." said the now identified Dr. Suchong finishes the operation and calls upon his assistants to take Izumi away to a room where she can rests.

Little did Dr. Suchong know, a young looking brunette witnessed the entire operation who was guilt ridden for allowing such a thing to happen despite losing power over the decision that led to this operation.

_"Please endure little one. I know that it hurts and that it may seem hopeless and confusing for now, but I will be there for you in every step of the way. In the name of **Brigid Tenenbaum**__, I will ensure that you will escape this rotting pile of filth called..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_Rapture._**_"_

* * *

**(AN: Author Notes)** HEY EVERYBODY! If you don't know me, I am Alamo9112 and this is officially my second story I have ever written in this webiste. Now I have another story in my page that is very interesting, but I am having many difficulties in continuing that story. Don't worry, I'm not abbandoning it, I'm just in a HIATUS right now for that story. Anyway, I hope you like this story because this just came into my mind one day and that I hope that it will attract a lot of people who are fans to Bioschock and My Hero Academia. Now, I have few ideas that I was thinking of. I can assure you that it is only ideas and anyone that is willing to write and be creative can use my ideas to help write great stories that I hope will be great for everyone to read. By the way, I am a My Hero Academia fan so it could either be crossovers with My Hero Academia and other series. Anyways, here are a few of those ideas:

**My Hero Academia x Hazbin Hotel**

In which Izuku is Alastor the Radio Demon after being sacrificed to hell by cultists and summoned to Earth along with his quirky hotel staff

**My Hero Academia x JOJO's Bizzare Adventure**

After the defeat of DIO, Jotaru unfortunately passed away from his injuries in the fight and expects to leave behind the realm of the living knowing that

everything will be alright. Instead, he is reincarnated as our young hero Izuku along with his stand ability **Star Platinum.**

These are just two ideas that I hope can encourage writers to create great stories with. Hope you all have a great day and I will try to write more for both stories!


End file.
